


《夏》

by error0902



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Summer, Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error0902/pseuds/error0902
Summary: 因為孫東柱的到來令金建學本來挺討厭的夏天變得有趣起來，至少孫東柱的存在就好比是一股在悶熱的夏天突然出現的清風一樣
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 10





	《夏》

*合照有感  
*35叔侄關係  
*關於5幫自己叔叔帶了一個男朋友回來的故事

1.

夏天很特別，主要是遇到了有趣的人令金建學覺得這個夏天不太難熬罷了

金建學拉一拉上衣 試圖讓風透進去 至少可以減少一點點的汗水 但頭上的陽光似乎不太讓人如意，他抬頭用手擋住陽光，他眨眨眼 輕嘆了一口氣 彷彿夏天帶給他的悶熱只是讓他更加難受。

一回到家打開門就傳來了侷促感，桌子上就是姨姨留下的“空調還未維修”的字條，金建學不可置否的搖搖頭，他用手隨意的抹了一下額頭上的汗水，打開了家中的風扇和窗戶，放下包就拿着衣服去洗澡。

洗的時候好像聽到了開門的聲音，大概是自己的小侄子回來了……金建學把水龍頭關上 用毛巾隨意的擦擦頭髮穿上黑色運動長褲就開門出去了，

“煥雄啊 回來了？”他頂着濕漉漉的頭髮 毛巾還披在頭上保持着擦頭髮的動作走了出去，直到他在冰箱拿了一罐橙汁出來詢問呂煥雄要不要，他都以為只有他的小侄子而已，一回頭就看到一個男生穿著和他侄子一樣的高中校服，穿著短褲、白色的襪子，雙手還緊握着書包上的背帶，往上看就隱約看到一滴兩滴豆大的汗珠和……通紅的臉蛋

金建學忍不住走到他面前，毛巾隨意的搭在他身上，剛好露出了胸肌和腹肌，裸着上身的他在小孩面前問句好，還再想跟他說說話的時候身後就被拍一拍，

“叔叔你就不能穿回衣服嗎？？？？我帶同學回來了！！”呂煥雄拉走了他，一副嫌棄且習慣的樣子看着金建學，然後再被衣服拋給他， 擺出一副大人的模樣叉腰盯着他。

金建學邊回房間邊想啊 明明是比自己小三歲為什麼感覺被照顧啊？不過他的小侄子就是這樣了 雖然已經十八歲了 但仍然個子小小的 他帶來的同學也比他高一點點，他那個同學剛好到他的鼻子，一頭軟軟的頭髮和這個身高低下頭就可以……金建學搖搖頭把一個不太想說出來的想法趕走，不過他這麼一搖就更熱了

到他穿回上衣走到客廳的時候就看到呂煥雄和他的同學坐在地上捱着沙發在電視面前打遊戲，呂煥雄的餘光瞥見金建學走過來就暫停了遊戲向他介紹

“建學叔叔……”  
“停！說了多少次叫哥就行了……”

每次他聽到呂煥雄叫他叔叔就頭痛 明明只是相差三歲 他還沒成年就要被人叫叔叔了，也不知道這個親戚關係是怎麼計算出來的 反正在他一輩之中 只有他和呂煥雄年齡差不多 所以才會熟絡起來

“東柱啊，這是我叔……哥金建學，因為要在附近上學 所以暫時寄住在我們家”  
“叔……哥！這是孫東柱，最近才轉到我班的同學……”

呂煥雄正正式式的做了個介紹，孫東柱微微向他點點頭，原來是轉校過來啊…難怪去接煥雄的時候沒有看過。金建學發現孫東柱不太喜歡和他對視，頭總是低低的，他的角度看到孫東柱的嘴唇很水潤，而且耳尖有點紅，什至好像愈來愈紅

“哥！”

呂煥雄又大叫一聲，金建學才意識到自己盯得有點過份，他有點生硬的轉過身去冰箱再拿一罐橙汁出來，呂煥雄轉過頭看看孫東柱已經熟透的臉，無語的說  
“東柱啊 你怎麼了？”

2.

孫東柱第一天來到班上就沒有打算能夠認識到新朋友，但呂煥雄來找他聊天，所以第一個認識的朋友就是呂煥雄，呂煥雄很友善很健談。呂煥雄說他長得漂亮、班上同學都很喜歡他 要他別太緊張，孫東柱感覺很開心，來到陌生的地方有很好的朋友。在相處過後，他的話漸漸也多了起來

根據呂煥雄的話語 孫東柱知道他有一個比他大三歲的叔叔，雖然口頭上是挺嫌棄的樣子，但仍然帶着感謝的心說他會煮飯給自己吃，小時候會陪他玩，現在也會陪他一起玩遊戲，不過話題完結通常都是因為自家叔叔在遊戲上一點情分都不給，就輕易贏了自己，完全不放水而生氣。

一個月後，呂煥雄邀請孫東柱去自己家玩的時候，孫東柱就有點詫異但想了想就點點頭。對於上一次去同學家玩的回憶 已經是小學的時候了，何況他對經常出現在呂煥雄口中的“叔叔”有點興趣，

放學之後的兩人走在路上，那天特別熱，天上一顆白雲都沒有，一個大大的太陽直接照到兩人身上，書包貼近的背脊早就佈滿着汗水，呂煥雄有點挺不住的拉拉孫東柱，走進去附近的便利商店，順便買了冰冷的可樂才回家，直到回到門口，呂煥雄才想起自己家裡的空調壞掉這個事情，他對孫東柱稍微露出抱歉的表情，但孫東柱表示不介意。

孫東柱一進門就看到客廳、開放式廚房和飯桌，除了椅子上的衣服和一旁的垃圾袋，一切都比孫東柱想像中整齊，呂煥雄的家是一幢兩層的房子，外面的落地玻璃窗還可以直接出去外面，

“東柱你等一下 我把東西整理一下”  
“嗯”

呂煥雄把椅上的衣服拿上樓，剩下孫東柱站在玄關等候，他低頭看看自己的腳 又看看周圍，沒有太陽，窗外的風輕輕吹來，空氣漸漸沾滿 使空間的熱氣減少，  
啪嗒。  
聽上去 這間房子地下某一扇門打開了，呂煥雄在二樓 所以大概是第三者  
“煥雄啊 回來了？”  
孫東柱聽到了聲音，一旁出現了一個比他高一個頭的男人，那男人似乎沒有發現他，他自顧的從冰箱拿飲料的時候背對着孫東柱，孫東柱頓時呼吸一窒，那是他第一次看見成年男人裸着的後背，有種異樣的感覺漸漸的上升到臉孔。本來早就順暢的呼吸 此時有點不知所措。那男人似乎對於呂煥雄沒有回應他感到奇怪，一轉頭才發現孫東柱站在門口。

他單手拉開了橙汁上的易拉扣，一邊喝一邊走到孫東柱面前。他抑頭再喝了一口，嘴唇邊殘留了幾滴，他順勢用舌頭舔一舔，隨後又彎起嘴角 稍稍在面前低下頭

“你好？”

孫東柱後退了一步，別開了眼睛，意識到面前的人打算抬起手摸摸自己頭的動作 孫東柱就緊閉上眼睛，最後傳來呂煥雄的聲音救下了他。孫東柱知道他就是呂煥雄的叔叔

呂煥雄把解決了他叔叔的問題之後就回來了，孫東柱坐在沙發上，而呂煥雄坐在旁邊開始抱怨他的叔叔金建學啊他的名字是金建學啦在家裡不喜歡穿上衣的習慣還讓東柱看到真是失禮了，但孫東柱早就神遊到不知到哪去了 腦海都是金建學剛洗完澡的香氣 為了遷就他的身高而低頭 聲音又低沉 又帥 又……性感

本來是孫東柱和呂煥雄在玩遊戲的，不過後來不知道為什麼就變成了呂煥雄和金建學的對決，其實是金建學單方面解決呂煥雄，而孫東柱則曲起腳坐在他們中間看他們玩  
“建學哥啊啊啊……你就不能讓一下下嗎？哈？”  
呂煥雄看着電視上大大的You Lose，原本贏了孫東柱所拿回來的成就感被金建學的秒殺傷得體無完膚了，在呂煥雄抱頭躺在地下哭訴的時候，  
金建學想拿一下在沙發上的遙控器，他直接環過孫東柱的肩頭 伸手去拿 一切都很理所當然 直到孫東柱從呂煥雄那邊轉過頭來和他對視的那一刻開始變得不對勁  
他們不小心很巧合的靠得很近很近 窗外吹來的彷彿熱風，充斥着他們之間 偏偏孫東柱還因為太熱解開鈕扣而露出的後頸對金建學來說是種誘惑，他不明白為什麼明明自己小侄子和他穿著同一套的校服 但出來的效果可以不一樣到這樣  
他什至有點開心他小侄子的高中校服仍然是短褲，他瞄一瞄那白花花的大腿 之後再次對上東柱的眼神，這次到孫東柱抬起頭向他的眼睛吹了一下，金建學明顯沒有料到小兔子會咬人似的退後了一點 ，待兩人拉開了距離，他看到孫東柱對着他做口型

別.再.看.我.了.

耳尖又紅起來了，金建學挑挑眉想 他忍不住輕輕的摸摸孫東柱的頭髮，等呂煥雄吼叫之後坐起來的時候 他就把手收回來。

3.

空調修理好的之後那一個月呂煥雄經常帶孫東柱回來玩，明明和煥雄說話的時候話題好多的，他問一句 孫東柱就會變得支支吾吾，後來他來的次數多了，開始熟絡起來 進門看到自己都會乖乖的主動叫哥了，乖巧的程度是連阿姨看到就想留下來吃飯的程度了，

金建學才知道孫東柱跟他一樣不喜歡吃蔬菜，但孫東柱會喝咖啡  
下次買咖啡回來吧……金建學邊夾菜邊想

後來太晚了 阿姨就索性把東柱留在這裡過一夜 反正煥雄房間大 可以睡兩個人，但洗澡的時候才發現一個問題 ，呂煥雄的衣服不太適合孫東柱，因為孫東柱比他高、骨架也比他大，所以只能問金建學借了

但金建學的衣服對孫東柱來說又有點大，尤其是領口，一不小心一邊的肩頭就露出來，孫東柱還要無意識的扯一扯 之後另一邊又露出來了，金建學直接上前往後頸一拉，好了這下肩頭沒露 後頸和背脊就白花花一大片 晃到金建學有點……硬了  
最後是先用扣針把寬鬆的部分先別起來，呂煥雄問金建學為什麼要那麼講究了 東柱還沒介意 你介意什麼  
金建學扭頭一句你不懂  
呂煥雄“……”呵 被你這個經常穿背心裸上身的叔叔講不懂總覺得有點不爽  
下次除了買咖啡回來，不如就帶孫東柱去買衣服吧……金建學這樣想着

4.

今天，呂煥雄說要先交功課讓孫東柱自己先過來，連鑰匙都扔給他了，東柱點點頭就先去了。  
今天已經不太熱了 至少天上還有幾朵白色的棉花糖，想着想着就到呂煥雄的家，他用鑰匙開了門，發現裡面沒有開空調，他脫鞋脫襪子放下書包之後找一下遙控器 發現有一陣陣的風 原來是落地窗打開了 而金建學就躺在地板 吹着微風睡着了。  
睡在地板上不累嗎？孫東柱這樣想着而走到金建學身邊，居高臨下的看着他 想到他這樣穿着背心可能會着涼而皺眉頭的孫東柱打算去找找毛巾之類的東西，一走 腳踝就被抓住了  
“？！”  
孫東柱低下頭來就看到金建學醒來盯住他，眼神有點迷離，明顯是剛睡醒  
“怎麼只有你？”  
“煥雄哥要我先過來啊…”  
金建學聽到煥雄哥 三個字皺起了眉頭 抓住腳踝的手也握緊了點 他拉一拉示意孫東柱蹲下來，孫東柱不明所以就乖乖的蹲下來，誰知金建學一個翻身 把他放倒在地上 就躺在剛剛金建學躺過的位置，金建學單手撐在自己旁邊，另一隻手還握住自己的腳踝 孫東柱感覺到金建學的手指還慢慢在上面摩挲着，動作很曖昧，氣氛頓時變得旖旎起來  
但孫東柱感覺金建學有點不開心，而金建學就用着他低沉且磁性的聲音說  
“你還沒叫我呢”  
“啊？”  
“……東柱”  
“哥……”  
“名字。”  
“…建學哥”  
金建學聽到之後不悅的心情明顯一掃而空，他又低下頭 孫東柱先快一步的蓋住自己嘴巴，金建學看到又挑挑眉 放開了孫東柱的腳踝 之後又用那手在他額頭上輕輕的彈了下 ，對着孫東柱做了口型  
逗.你.了.  
“東柱啊～開門啊！”門外傳來了呂煥雄的聲音，金建學先隨意抬頭敷衍一下，之後又朝孫東柱笑了笑 就走去開門。呂煥雄看到是金建學打開門才知道他原來回到家了，他一進門就看到孫東柱躺在地上了

“東柱啊？！沒事吧？”  
呂煥雄蹲下拍拍孫東柱的臉頰肉  
“沒……沒事”

5.  
“東柱啊 假期有沒有想去的地方啊？”  
呂煥雄的媽媽夾了幾片肉給東柱又心疼他太瘦了 又心疼這孩子的家庭  
金建學才知道原來孫東柱的家庭早就離異和媽媽一起住，兩個人搬到這邊的時候，平時東柱媽媽都因為工作而早出晚歸，煥雄媽媽聽到之後就更心疼了  
呂煥雄再問一下孫東柱有沒有什麼地方想去  
孫東柱想了想 說 海邊

之後那一個月，天氣漸漸變得清涼起來 在誰都似乎沒有空的時候，煥雄都要忙著運動會的事情，孫東柱自己也有校稿要準備，基本上整個星期都沒有去過呂煥雄家……也沒有見過金建學  
但上次金建學彈他額頭的位置 總是會熱起來，他只能努力的頭髮梳下來 試圖蓋住某些東西  
這天，也是自己他一個人回家 他一出校門就看到一個人，是金建學  
孫東柱微微的睜大眼睛，他的直覺告訴他 金建學就是來找他的了  
“建學哥……？”  
金建學的注意力從手機上移開 抬頭就看到孫東柱一臉乖巧，嘴唇微微張開的，似乎很驚喜自己會在這，他走過去看到孫東柱穿著長褲的樣子  
“你學校有兩套校服嗎？”  
“啊？有啊。”  
金建學皺一皺眉頭，想了想記憶之中呂煥雄還真的有向他提起過，算了，他拉過孫東柱的手，帶他走  
“去……去哪裡啊？”  
孫東柱任由金建學拉着自己，手心觸碰所傳來的熱度很真實，其實他以為一切都是做夢，金建學的背影彷彿就會在他面前消失似的，孫東柱有點害怕 所以他想和金建學多說話  
但金建學沒有回答他，最後他們停在一輛單車旁邊，金建學放開了他 騎上了單車，隨後又轉過頭 抬一抬下巴 示意孫東柱  
“上來啊”  
孫東柱點點頭 就坐上了後座，手輕輕的拉住金建學的衣角  
“等下可能要踩很快的 你……不抱住我？”  
“啊…不用”  
金建學對於他的回答感到不悅 彷彿開玩笑似的一下子踩很快很快，孫東柱有點猝不及防的 立即環緊了金建學的腰，在風中他彷彿聽到金建學的笑聲，他嘟起嘴嘟囔了一會 之後又把頭慢慢的靠到金建學的背上  
他想如果可以的話，不如就這樣帶我走吧…  
孫東柱閉上眼，周圍的景色明明都很美，太陽都快要下山了，但他只是想聽到金建學的心跳聲，噗通噗通的慢慢加快，清風輕輕的劃過他的臉龐，不知道什麼時候就停下來了。孫東柱一打開眼就看到大海和沙灘，他再次微微睜大了雙眼，眼裡全是充滿着新奇和喜悅  
“不是有小朋友說想去海邊嗎？”  
“所以就帶他來了”金建學沒有看着他說，但看到他撓撓頭髮和耳朵變得好像被太陽染紅的時候 孫東柱就笑了  
那天的大海不是藍色 因為夕陽把整個海都染橙紅了，很漂亮  
孫東柱急不及待就把鞋子襪子都脫了 隨便的甩在一旁 金建學在後面看到就搖搖頭的幫他撿起來，看到孫東柱真的像小朋友一樣跑進海裡的時候 他又連忙去拉住他  
“建學哥！我要過去啦！”  
“好好好 等一下等一下”  
他蹲下來細心的幫孫東柱把那長長的褲腳拉高整理好，確保應該不會弄得濕澾澾才讓他走  
孫東柱慢慢的走到海邊，剛好海浪打到他的腳背上，清涼的感覺使他為之一振，他下意識的縮一縮腳 隨後又忍不住笑出來，海水彷彿給了他勇氣 他拉過金建學讓他一起來，金建學說要幫他和自己拿着鞋子 沒有手扶着他了  
孫東柱勾住他的手臂 向着海平線單腳的踢了幾下，水花濺得遠遠的，眼角總是彎起大笑着。他好久好久都沒有來海邊了，他沒有想到輕描淡寫的一句話可以一直讓金建學記住，不感動是假的 他現在可開心死了  
黃昏時分的大海閃閃發光，其中裡面有一個特別閃的貝殼就被孫東柱撿到，他拿去在金建學面前炫耀才發現金建學一直在看他，眼睛裡反映着他的樣子。孫東柱才擔心自己頭髮有沒有亂 金建學看到會不會不喜歡的這個問題  
“謝謝你……哥 謝謝你帶我來啊”  
金建學知道他想說什麼 他心疼小孩好像比人成熟的樣子 其實都是因為身邊人造成的 家人離異 母親因工作關係而不能放太多的關心，但金建學知道自己早就關心過頭了。  
但他想看啊  
他想看孫東柱開心的樣子。

6.  
兩人玩得很開心很開心 孫東柱笑成心型的嘴巴就沒有消失過，本來早就拉過的褲腳都因為剛剛的跌倒渾身濕透而白費心機了，金建學還要陪他玩，之後也無可避免的濕透了  
孫東柱臉紅着讓他去自己家換衣服，只是換衣服而已，金建學就湊過去問他怎麼可以隨便邀請男人回家呢？下次不要了，但他除外  
後來知道原來孫東柱的媽媽明晚才回來。

孫東柱很開心 所以他連酒精7%的警告都沒有看到就把那罐飲料喝下去了  
金建學一洗完澡出來 就看到孫東柱在門口等他了，臉色潮紅的  
“……”  
他走近到孫東柱面前，把頭伸到孫東柱的後頸，差不多都埋到觸碰的時候，都傳來了淡淡的水果酒味。孫東柱彷彿膽子也大起來的拍一拍金建學的頭  
“你幹嘛？”  
“你喝酒了？”  
“哪有……？”孫東柱又皺眉又嘟嘴，金建學也不知道他那來那麼大的力氣把自己拉出去，還把自己按在沙發上  
“？”  
孫東柱跑去在房間裡拿了一枝水出來，然後就開始唱歌了，金建學差點笑噴出來了，隨後就被孫東柱瞪住叫他認真點，仔細聽了一下孫東柱唱的歌詞發現不就是上次煥雄學校戲劇節表演的音樂劇嗎？  
看到孫東柱開心的在他面前扭啊扭 他也不自覺的笑出來了 這樣的孫東柱他還是第一次見的 今天的孫東柱比平時變得更小朋友了  
孫東柱看他不專心的樣子就放下手上的東西，用力把金建學一推 他就直直的躺在沙發上，孫東柱大着膽子爬了上去 雙手撐在金建學的兩旁 緊緊的盯住他  
“你怎麼不聽我唱歌啊？”  
“我有啊”  
“沒有沒有你沒有”  
“那你想怎麼辦？”金建學揚起嘴角問他，孫東柱抿嘴想了想 之後就低下頭，吻上了金建學的嘴唇  
金建學有點意外 之後就按住了孫東柱的頭 把舌伸進去 勾住小孩的舌頭 ，孫東柱嗯哼的想推開他 但奈何被金建學緊緊抱住  
在快缺氧的時候 金建學終於放開了他，他埋在金建學的身上喘息  
“別亂動啊…你”金建學沙啞的聲音在孫東柱耳邊圍繞，孫東柱緊抓他的衣服 等呼吸平靜過後 眼皮就開始掉下來了  
金建學輕輕的摸着他的頭髮，順着一下一下的就睡著了

孫東柱醒來的時候，頭還有點痛 隱約記得在金建學面前唱歌這件事已經超出他的大腦之外了，醒來還發現他們兩個人就這樣在沙發上睡著了  
孫東柱聽到微微的呼吸聲 便往上看看金建學的睡顏 一隻手枕着頭 一隻搭在他腰上 身上還披着藍色毯子，  
如果時間可以變得慢一點就好了  
躺到孫東柱的脖子快斷了 外面的陽光也晒進來了 他才慢慢的起床 推醒金建學，金建學一醒來就盯住孫東柱那肉嘟嘟的嘴唇說腫了  
孫東柱才後知後覺的掩住自己嘴唇 炸毛的跑去洗手間，金建學也從沙發上坐起來 他看看自己下半身 再看看洗手間門 又搖搖頭

7.  
我們現在算是什麼關係啊？

這是孫東柱最近一個星期在思考的問題，呂煥雄叫了他幾聲他才回過神來 問他最近是不是和他叔叔走很近啊  
孫東柱看他這樣認真的模樣就說是啊  
之後 呂煥雄就告訴他金建學快要走了  
孫東柱頓一頓 問走去哪？  
突然想起金建學快要從大學畢業了，畢業後就代表他不再寄住在呂煥雄的家裡了，要離開這裡回去首爾住和工作了  
而這些 金建學都沒有向孫東柱提起過  
孫東柱聽完之後的課堂都沒有聽進去了 回過神來 手上的筆記都是空空如也的 沒有辦法之下只能去借同學的來抄，但寫的過程一直被金建學快要走這件事佔滿了腦袋  
之後把筆記還給同學的時候，同學還問誰是金建學啊，孫東柱才後知後覺的發現自己把名字都寫到人家的筆記本上了  
這晚是他第一次失眠 醒來的時候頂着大大的黑眼圈。呂煥雄問他發生什麼事 他就擺擺手說只是想太多而沒睡著，呂煥雄拍拍他表示明白的  
孫東柱他沒有想到金建學對他的影響似乎在意料之外的大，神遊一整天了 書沒有看進去 同學說話沒聽到 就連被同學拉去唱卡拉ok也是 ，同學們都玩得很嗨，他看看呂煥雄 不知道什麼時候就已經和隔壁班那個高個子男生跳起舞來了，好像是叫李建熙吧  
看到李建熙低頭向呂煥雄說話的時候，他又想起金建學了，想起他們第一次見面 金建學也是這樣低頭跟他說話  
他第一次想啊 怎麼有人連不穿衣服都可以那麼帥啊？

終於在夜深的時候就散了 呂煥雄李建熙和孫東柱就走在同一條路上聊天 說要把孫東柱送回家才放心 畢竟最近這裡的治安不太好  
最後三人就在孫東柱家門前分開了，孫東柱從書包裡掏出鑰匙 發現門輕輕一拉就開 根本沒有上鎖  
難道是媽媽回來了？  
孫東柱沒有懷疑的拉開進去 看到沒有開燈又感到奇怪 輕手輕腳的走近一點 才發現有聲音從媽媽的房間傳來 彷彿是在找什麼東西  
孫東柱才看到客廳一片凌亂 他慢慢的後退 試圖退回門口，  
嘎吱……  
？！  
木地板的聲音在寂靜的環境下比平時放大了好幾倍，裡面找東西的聲音馬上不見了 取而代之是一把孫東柱從來都沒有聽過的男人聲  
“誰？！”  
孫東柱哪會管那麼多啊 他連鞋子都沒有穿就回頭跑出去了，他連那個人的樣子是怎麼也沒有看到 他只聽到後面傳來了腳步聲 而且還愈來愈近，不一會兒他的手臂就被強行的扯了一下 孫東柱才看到這男人在黑夜裡穿着混身黑色 不是賊還能是誰啊？！不過孫東柱沒說出口 他什至連叫救命的氣力也沒有 他的勇氣也在看到那男人拿着刀指向他的時候消失得一乾二淨 他緊閉上眼  
那男人看到他漂亮的臉蛋似乎猶豫了一下 在打算用刀去劃一劃的時候，突然後頸被人勒住 力氣之大令他馬上放開孫東柱去應付身後的意外  
意想的疼痛沒有來到，孫東柱更感覺到那男人鬆開手 他打開眼就看到那男人被人勒住 正在大叫  
而救了他的人，就是金建學  
那賊人似乎不死心的用刀子在金建學手臂上劃了一刀 金建學微微的皺起了眉頭 加大了手上的力度 五秒鐘後 那賊人就失去了知覺躺在地上

金建學之後跑過扶起孫東柱 發現他臉上全都是淚水 眼紅紅 下面還有淡淡的黑眼圈 他拿出紙巾想幫孫東柱擦乾 但他發現孫東柱一直盯住他手上的傷口  
“別哭了好嗎？嗯？”不問還好 一問孫東柱的眼淚就像是决提一樣嘩啦啦的流下來 金建學還以為搞不好孫東柱能把眼淚變珍珠了，他又好笑又心疼的幫他擦眼淚。  
孫東柱很無奈 對金建學無奈 對自己更無奈，他看到金建學來救自己真的很開心 但看到金建學為了他受傷 他又開心不起來了，看到血液從金建學手臂流出來的時候 他的眼淚也不自覺的流出來了，他什至希望金建學不要管他快走  
孫東柱輕輕的拉住金建學的衣角問他痛不痛 金建學說不痛  
騙人 明明都流那麼多血了 明明都強顏歡笑了 孫東柱哭得更大聲了 他一把搶過金建學手上的紙巾 慢慢印到金建學的手臂上 小心翼翼像片羽毛一樣 生怕弄痛金建學  
金建學摟過孫東柱 把他的頭按到懷裡 孫東柱埋在他懷裡 身體繼續因為哭泣而微微的抽搐着，他雙手環上金建學的脖子  
“金建學”  
“我喜歡你”  
這下什麼金建學要走啊 就自己失落好委屈啊 為什麼會因為金建學失眠啊 這些滿在心頭的問題和心情都不重要了 喜歡就喜歡吧 反正是他先喜歡上的 無關誰的問題，因為孫東柱覺得 只要金建學平安的活着就好  
金建學微微一頓 想開口的時候 發現懷裡的人彷彿無力的向後倒，金建學一把扶住孫東柱 看到他雙眼緊閉 睫毛上還沾着淚珠的一動不動，金建學馬上慌了手腳  
“孫東柱？東柱！”

8.

孫東柱醒來的時候 是在呂煥雄的房間，呂煥雄看到他醒來就坐到床邊 拍拍他的臉頰肉  
“東東？”  
“我是誰？”呂煥又問了一句  
孫東柱無力的翻翻白眼  
“花生……？”  
“啊 沒有失憶”

“建學…哥呢？”  
這下到呂煥雄翻了白眼 鄙視般笑了笑  
“為什麼你們都這樣啊？叔……哥 他剛剛才去睡”  
呂煥雄之後就巴啦巴啦的說昨晚發生了什麼事情 如果不是他忘了把筆記還給孫東柱 他們就不會返回他的家那一條路 看到輕輕打開的大門， 看到屋內凌亂一片 就知道出事了  
之後呂煥雄就馬上打給金建學說東柱可能出事了，金建學二話不說就跑來找了，他們分頭找，沒想到金建學一找就找到了 還在千鈞一髮的時刻救下孫東柱，到呂煥雄李建熙趕到來的時候看到金建學抱住孫東柱坐在地下，看到金建學滿手鮮血的 以為真出事了  
“後來醫生來看過 說你神經過敏疲勞過度 所以暈倒了”

呂煥雄勸過在床邊看着孫東柱的金建學 叫他去休息 剛包紮過的就應該要多休息，金建學說他想東柱醒來的時候可以第一個看到他  
但還是錯過了 孫東柱在金建學剛被呂煥雄拉回床上要他睡的時候 就醒來  
據呂煥雄形容 金建學深情的模樣令他不禁打了一個冷顫

孫東柱慢慢的打開金建學房間的門 傳來了微微的鼻鼾聲，他走到床邊趴着看金建學 看得專心 連鼻鼾聲都消失都不知道，直到金建學伸手捏一下他的臉 他才啊的一聲退後  
金建學笑了笑 側過身就叫孫東柱躺上來 孫東柱就躡手躡腳的爬上去 枕着金建學沒有受傷的那隻手臂 正想開口又被孫東柱打斷了  
“聽說有人想我醒來第一眼看到他 但好像不行啊”  
“所以我就來讓他醒來第一眼看到我當補償了”  
金建學聽到之後就抑起頭嘆氣 隨後又笑了起來，他一邊責怪呂煥雄多嘴 一邊又慶幸呂煥雄多嘴  
但他又看到孫東柱的嘴角拉下來了 以為他不舒服 就問他孫東柱搖搖頭說沒事  
“煥雄說你要走了？”  
金建學頓了頓 之後又點點頭  
“畢業之後就要走了 去工作去賺錢呢”  
“哦……”孫東柱失落的低下頭  
“那……你還要和我在一起嗎？”  
嗯？孫東柱以為自己聽錯 金建學說他不是向自己說喜歡嗎？ 上上次還趁着喝醉來親自己了  
孫東柱那馬上搖搖頭說不是自願的 是被動的，金建學又無奈的搖搖頭問他所以要在一起嗎？  
“要……”  
金建學認真的問他 等東柱準備好可以獨立的時候 他就會來接他走 一起去首爾生活 好不好？  
孫東柱說好 金建學就逗他說不用家長同意嗎？孫東柱早同意了，金建學馬上嚇醒了  
“真的？”  
“嗯 我進來之前就打給我媽說了我有喜歡的人了”  
“他……叫金……建學”孫東柱臉紅紅的說 想起他媽媽的反應更厲害 說煥雄媽媽和呂煥雄有說過啊 早就料到了 ，孫東柱睜大眼睛的看看一旁的呂煥雄，隨後媽媽又說  
“抱歉了東柱 你遇到危險一定很害怕了對吧 但媽媽沒有在你身邊真的很對不起……”  
“很感謝建學救了我們東柱 如果是他的話 媽媽就放心了”  
“只要東柱開心的話 怎樣都可以”  
孫東柱很感動啊 他說媽媽是他在世上最愛的人了 謝謝媽媽讓他誕生在這個世界上 很感謝的在電話上吧啦吧啦的說了一堆

＆

“我會努力考上首爾的大學 這樣我就可以早點來找你了”  
“建學哥”孫東柱認真的看着他叫他  
“我喜歡你”  
金建學抵住孫東柱的額頭說  
“我也是”  
孫東柱覺得這是他人生最開心的事了， 大概是自己很乖巧感動了上天 所以上天把金建學當做禮物送給他，被自暗戀的人喜歡 被誰仔細的照顧着  
謝謝你。

9.

這天 呂煥雄放學在走廊上聽到那些女生說 校門有一個很帥的人站着 好像是在等人 可能是等女朋友吧  
呂煥雄一看 那不是金建學嗎？穿着簡單的白T牛仔褲 頭髮也梳起露出了額頭 帶着像鐵鏈一樣的耳釘  
他連忙跑下去拍一拍金建學說為什麼那麼好來接我啊 上一次來接我放學已經是三個月前的事了 誰知金建學跟他說不是來接他的  
呂煥雄“？”  
“東柱！”  
呂煥雄回頭就看到孫東柱小跑過來一下子打到金建學身上，金建學還笑着接着他，笑得非常燦爛，跟剛剛呂煥雄打他那不悅的眼睛簡直差天共地  
“……”

孫東柱無奈的跟金建學說“不是說別來接嗎？很多人看着呢？”  
“就剛好路過啊 來見見你”  
呂煥雄聽到後又笑着咬牙問金建學 叔叔為什麼以前不經常路過呢？  
金建學目無表情的說你不懂  
最後呂煥雄就翻着白眼目送叔叔和他男朋友的背影走了。

兩人十指緊扣的走在路上 明明夏天快結束了 但吹來的風還是有點炎熱，孫東柱說想吃冰棒 金建學買了兩枝雲石冰棒一個是檸檬 一個是西柚口味 就在小店簷篷下 坐着吃  
孫東柱一口咬一大口了 冰鎮的感覺環繞在口腔中 酸酸甜甜的 他不自覺把視線轉到金建學身上 想起初夏的遇見 想起壞掉的空調 想起海邊的夕陽。  
他的手輕輕的放到金建學頭上 拉一拉他鬢角的頭髮  
“建學哥”  
“嗯？”  
“你頭髮長了 回家我幫你剪頭髮吧”  
金建學把剩下的一口檸檬味含在嘴裡 拉過孫東柱放在他頭上的手 轉過頭吻住了他 把那一口送到他嘴裡 清香的檸檬味在他們之間傳開，可能是天氣熱或者是其他原因 分開的時候兩人都是喘着氣，汗水早就流到後頸和喉結，金建學才慢條斯理輕吻東柱的手心說

“好啊”

孫東柱覺得由自己手心漸漸上升傳到全身的熱度大概褪不下去了，如果沒有金建學幫忙的話。

End.


End file.
